Generally, the servers selected for deployment in a data center can perform a wide range of computing tasks, but may not perform some specialized computing tasks very efficiently. For example, an enterprise server may be able to perform some video encoding through the central processing unit (“CPU”), but the work may be inefficient. On the other hand, a server designed for video work may perform general computing projects inefficiently.